


You're In My Arms (And All The World Is Calm).

by brooklynbis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clingy!Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Interviews, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Protective!Louis, Sick!Harry, Sickfic, Tour, harry is a tired boy, just general starts of a flu, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, set in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: During the second interview of the day, Harry concluded that something wasn't right. His muscles aching was definitely not just due to tiredness, as much as he would like to just believe it was."He looks ill, Lou," Niall whispered, thinking Harry was asleep (to be fair to him, he nearly was)."Yeah, but I can't do anything until he admits it."_____________________________AKA sick harry doesn't want to believe he's sick. louis is a good boyfriend.





	You're In My Arms (And All The World Is Calm).

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings : none I don't think  
> title from 'So Close' by Jon Mclaughlin  
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

At the beginning of the day, Harry had no idea that he was sick. He woke up, feeling perfectly fine, if not a little weird. He couldn't quite place what was making him feel a bit off, but he decided to ignore it. 

Slowly, Harry got out of his bunk, noticing that Louis wasn't in his bunk. It wasn't all the time that they had to sleep on the tour bus, but when they did, him and Louis had to sleep separately because the bunks were tiny. If either of them were having a bad day or night, they could always convert the sofa in the living area to a small double bed, and they'd make it work. Often, it was easier to just go to the bunks and sleep instead. 

"Morning sunshine," Louis greeted him when he stumbled into the kitchen, flicking his long hair out of his face as he took the mug of coffee that was sat in front of Louis, taking a long drink of it. 

"How many interviews are there today?" He asked quietly. 

"Three, I think. They'll tell us when we arrive," Liam said from where he was stood opposite the couple who were sat at the small breakfast bar. 

"Ew," Harry said before resting his head on the cool surface, making Liam and Louis laugh before Liam put down his coffee mug. 

"I'm going to wake Niall before we arrive," he announced before heading in the direction of the bunks. 

Neither Louis or Harry spoke for a couple of minutes, as Louis got up silently, pottering around the small kitchen area until Harry looked up from where he had rested his head to see a steaming cup of coffee in front of him in his favourite tour mug. 

"Mhm you are a saviour," Harry mumbled, sitting up slightly to take the mug and sip from it as Louis sat down on his stool next to Harry, resting a hand on his back. 

"You alright, love?" He asked, watching Harry as he took a few moments to appreciate the coffee. 

"Yeah, bit tired," he said, putting the coffee down and taking Louis' hand in his, as Louis sighed. 

"Me too. Only two more nights until we have a hotel room again though," Louis said with a soft smile, as Harry smiled back at him. 

"Right, apparently we have about half an hour until we arrive at the first interview, so Haz, as much as Louis might appreciate it, you might wanna put some clothes on mate," Liam said with a chuckle as Harry looked down at his body with a fake frown. 

"What do you mean, I thought this was the perfect attire," He joked as he got off the stool and finished his coffee, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead before leaving to get dressed. 

___________________________

During the second interview of the day, Harry concluded that something wasn't right. His muscles aching was definitely not just due to tiredness, as much as he would like to just believe that. 

"Well, thank you for coming along today boys, it's been a pleasure," the interviewer said once the camera stopped rolling, and they all said their thanks to her. 

"Right, we need to go to the next interview now so that we don't fall behind schedule," Paul said as they walked off the set. 

"Will there be a chance to eat at some point? I forgot to eat breakfast," Niall asked as Louis scoffed. 

"No, you didn't have time to eat breakfast because you were sleeping, Ni," He chuckled, as Niall denied it and jumped onto Louis' back to 'attack' him. 

"You take back that lie!" He said loudly, making Harry wince slightly from where he was walking behind them. 

"We'll find time to stop and have something to eat, even if it is only a service station or whatever," Paul promised them, which lifted their spirits a bit. 

It didn't take them long to make their way through the corridors and out of once of the back exits, straight into one of the cars. Once the car had started moving, Harry carefully took Louis' hand in his, catching his attention. 

"You're looking kind of pale, love," Louis said with concern as Harry shrugged. 

"Feeling kinda off, probably just need something to eat," Harry shrugged, shuffling about in his seat until his head was comfortably rested on Louis' shoulder, his arm linked around his fiance's. 

"We'll get something to eat in a bit, okay?" Louis promised, gently kissing Harry's forehead and frowning when he felt the temperature of his skin. 

"Does anyone happen to have any snacks on them?" Louis asked, looking around the car to see if anyone would respond. 

"If I did, I would've already have eaten them," Niall chuckled from behind them. 

"I have a cereal bar, if that's helpful," one of the security guards offered, and Louis took it, handing it to Harry, who frowned in confusion. 

"Eat something, babes. You feel hot," Louis said as Harry didn't reply, instead just unwrapping the bar and slowly eating it, without moving his head from Louis' shoulder. 

"Feeling better?" Louis asked quietly so he wouldn't interrupt the conversation Liam and Niall were having. Plus, he knew Harry was always stubborn at admitting he was ill, but a tiny bit less so around him. 

"Mhm, it's probably just tiredness," Harry replied, closing his eyes despite not knowing how far they were from their next destination. He didn't really care at that point anyway. 

"He looks ill, Lou," Niall whispered, thinking Harry was asleep (to be fair to him, he nearly was). 

"Yeah, but I can't do anything until he admits it," Louis replied equally as quietly, gently placing a hand on Harry's thigh. 

"We don't have a concert tonight at least, just a talk show thing with James, and then you can both sleep. I don't actually know why we stopped here if we weren't doing a show," Liam said. 

"Interviews, and James' studio is here. Might convert the sofa before we sleep tonight, think we both need it," Louis yawned, making both the boys chuckle as Harry finally fell into a slumber. 

____________________________________

"Harry, darling, are you feeling alright? I'm gonna need a fair bit of makeup to cover up your skin today," Lou worried from where she was stood in front of him, looking at his complexion in the mirror. 

"Mhm, just wanna sleep. Haven't slept with Louis for a few days," he said, closing his eyes as she began to dab foundation onto his face. 

"Alright, really don't need to know about your sex lives," She joked, making him chuckle slightly. 

"You know that's not what I meant," he replied, making her smile. 

Once he had his make up applied, he opened his eyes again to see Louis sat on the sofa watching him with a fond grin. 

"Louis, you better have yours done next, your husband has his cuddle face on," Lou warned as he chuckled and Harry quickly changed his face. 

"I do not! There is no such thing as a cuddle face," he protested as he got out of the chair and pecked Louis' lips as they passed each other, switching seats quickly.

"I found a small buffet table type thing out by the room we wait in, we can go get some food when I'm done," Louis told him as he also closed his eyes to allow Lou to apply his foundation and concealer. 

"Sounds good. Did they have water?" Harry asked, not looking up from his phone where he was scrolling through Twitter on the lowest screen brightness setting. 

"Think so. If not, I'm sure there's somebody who can get you some," Louis replied. 

They didn't really talk after that, Louis making some light conversation with Lou about Lux and other topics whilst Harry zoned out. When Louis looked over, he was almost asleep, his head thrown back against the sofa and his mouth slightly open. 

"Hazza," Louis cooed as he got up from the chair, sitting down beside Harry and gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. 

"Mhm, I wasn't sleeping!" He protested quietly as he quickly tried to open his eyes, but quickly gave up the facade when he noticed it was only Louis. 

"Of course you weren't," Louis agreed as Harry sighed, sitting forward and resting his head in his hands, careful not to rub off any of the make up that was applied a mere half an hour ago. 

"I think I'm coming down with something," he mumbled as Louis sighed, pressing a hand to his back and rubbing it lovingly. 

"How are you feeling now?" Louis asked sympathetically. 

"Not awful, but I can feel the start of something," Harry shrugged as Louis pulled him into his side. 

"We'll go back to the bus and get you tucked up in bed again then," Louis promised, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead gently as he snuggled into his side. 

"Can we convert the sofa tonight? Want cuddles," he murmured as Louis hummed in agreement. 

_________________________________

"I am shattered," Harry complained as they stepped onto the tour bus, it beginning to move almost as soon as the door had shut behind Niall. As they moved into the living room, Niall and Liam bid them goodnight almost straight away, not stopping as they headed towards the bunks. 

"Who converted the sofa already?" Harry mumbled as he stumbled across the bus to the kitchen to boil the kettle for a hot water bottle to settle his stomach. 

"I sent Paul to do it earlier, knew we wouldn't end up doing it otherwise," Louis replied as he sat on the bed, pulling off his shoes. 

"Here, let me do it love. You go get ready for bed," Louis offered as he walked over to Harry, gently taking the hot water bottle from his hands and kissing his cheek. Harry thanked him before wandering over to the bed, sitting down on it and sighing. He felt worse than before the show, but he knew it could get worse so he didn't want to complain. Instead, he quietly took off his shirt and jeans, leaving them in a pile beside the bed as he slowly got in, waiting for Louis to join him. 

"Are you gonna be long? Bed's cold without you," Harry called quietly, not moving from his position as he huddled the duvet further up over his head. He could hear Louis chuckle. 

"Give me a minute Haz and I'll be with you," Louis replied, as Harry fell quiet, waiting. 

He smiled and let out a noise of appreciation as the covers lifted and Louis slipped a hot water bottle onto his stomach, instantly making the pain more bearable. 

"Did you wanna take these for me, Harry? Might not get worse in the morning then," Louis suggested as he sat on the bed. When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw Louis sat there with some pills and a yogurt pot, knowing he couldn't take pills without food. He nodded, sighing as he shifted into a sitting position. 

"Feed me?" Harry asked, only half joking as Louis laughed and nodded. He thought Louis was joking but suddenly he had the pill and some yogurt on a spoon, tapping at his lips to get them to open. He couldn't help but let out a giggle as he ate the yogurt and swallowed the pills with it. 

"Get in, it's warmer now," Harry told Louis as he shuffled down in the bed so his head was rested back onto the pillow. 

"Yes, alright Mr Impatient," Louis said as he rolled his eyes, pulling off his shirt without getting up. 

"I've been waiting a long time for you!" He retaliated, but Louis never got a chance to reply as a coughing fit overtook Harry. 

"You alright?" Louis asked cautiously, about to get into the bed. 

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, smiling when Louis finally pulled the covers over his own body. Within the blink of an eye, Harry was cuddled up in his arms, smiling at how warm he was. 

"Go to sleep now lovely, you might feel better in the morning," Louis said quietly, stroking Harry's long curls in an attempt to send him off into the world of dreams. It didn't take long for Louis to hear Harry's soft snores. 

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered before lying down properly and closing his eyes, a content smile on his face. 

(and yes, Harry did wake up feeling like utter crap the next morning, but with Louis as a boyfriend, he couldn't bring himself to care).


End file.
